


[Podfic of] The Rules of Barrayaran Sex

by exmanhater



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia's never been good at following rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Rules of Barrayaran Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Rules of Barrayaran Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/33665) by [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1ZXIA4Y) [15 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 32:25 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
